


Beautiful Dreams

by Snowells1234



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lucid Dreaming, Tumblr: snowellsweek, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowells1234/pseuds/Snowells1234
Summary: Dreaming of the same person every night is weird right especially when you don't know that person. HR couldn't explain it but he'd been having the same dream for years. Prequel to Frozen Heart.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Earth-19 Harrison "HR" Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Beautiful Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Snowellsweek2020 Day 7: Free day.

Dragging himself into STAR Labs, HR was exhausted; he wished that this world had coffee. Rubbing his eyes again, he couldn't shake the dream from last night out of his head. The strange woman's face dominated his thoughts. Most of the dreams were the same: they always met in the same place, a modest bedroom with the sun setting behind them. 

A knock brought him back to reality and Randolph stood at the doorway."You missed the meeting with Oliver Queen this morning, what happened?" 

Shrugging, HR didn't have a good excuse, "I overslept," he mumbled. 

Randolph let out one of his patented long-suffering sighs and covered his eyes. "Seriously, you jeopardized a huge business opportunity for your imaginary girlfriend." 

HR recoiled from his business partner's harsh tone, almost pouting. 

Randolph tried to soften his stance. "I mean, you gotta stop living in a fantasy world. Realize that it's all in your head." 

HR didn’t want to hear this tired old argument again. Last night’s dream had been amazing and a little sad, as always. 

Reaching out HR caressed her cheek and her skin was cold as ice. She leaned into his hand taking a step closer. Her white hair framed her face and her striking blue eyes seemed to see into his soul gulping HR stammered to find the perfect words. Why did he always have to trip over his tongue around her? 

"Are you ever going to be able to talk to me?" Her voice cracked like ice in a playful manner. 

Shaking his head HR opened his mouth but nothing came out. Cursing himself he couldn't understand why he was rendered speechless around this woman when he was notorious for his way to charm women - but he was acting like a teenager around this ice goddess. Taking a deep breath he was determined to say something to her. Forming the words in his head he opened his mouth again but this time he didn't get a chance to say anything, a loud beeping pulled him off his feet and he was forcibly removed from the room.

He’d slammed his alarm off with tremendous force for ruining his dream with the mysterious beauty - rushed his morning routine and raced out of his apartment; all to suffer Randolph’s attitude.

Taking a deep breath, HR felt horrible; he didn't want to let anyone down or be a huge disappointment. He wanted to prove his worth. 

Randolph walked further into the room and put his hand on the other man's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Do you understand?"

Nodding, HR shoved all his emotions down and put on a false smile. "Yeah, you got it." 

Mirroring his nod, Randolph slapped HR's shoulder. "Good, I mean I can't do this if your head is in the clouds."

"Yeah, I know and I'm sorry about that." 

Randolph checked his watch and furrowed his brow. "I’ve got to go. The team is showing their upgrades on the memory viewer."

Now alone, HR brought his computer to life, opening a previously saved document. Reading through the file, he began thinking about the next scene in his book. Pressing his hands together, his mind drifted back to the dream. 

An hour later and no new improvements had been made to his current book. Sighing, HR was about to give up when suddenly an idea came to him. Cracking his knuckles and sitting straight, his hands went to the keyboard and he began rapidly typing. 

Walking into the restaurant Johnny Quick scanned the room. Almost instantly his eyes caught the white haired beauty sitting at the bar enjoying a drink. Smiling to himself he sauntered over and slipped into the chair next to her. He ordered a double shot of whiskey. Downing the drink, he caught the woman's electric blue eyes observing him. 

"So handsome, what's your name?" 

Holding out his hand he grasped her delicate fingers in his own and planted a kiss on the back of them. "Johnny, and who might you be?" 

Releasing her hand the woman touched his knee and leaned in close. "You can call me Frost." Her cold breath tickled his ear. Pulling away, she winked. 

Johnny licked his lips, gestured to the barkeep and ordered himself and Frost another drink. "So, you from around here?" He found himself wanting to find out more about her. 

Frost smiled and took a sip of her red wine, then placed the glass back on the bar. "No, I'm just in town for a few days. You?" 

Johnny reached over and twisted a strand of white hair around his fingers. Frost leaned in so close her perfume became distracting. They were inches apart and her breath caressed his face. Closing the distance, Johnny could taste the wine she'd been drinking.

Despite pulling away from Johnny, Frost's hand stroked his chest. "Maybe we can get out of here."

"Oh, yeah." Johnny's voice rasped.

He tossed several bills to pay the tab. He wrapped an arm around the beauty and led her outside. The walk to his apartment was nice as they engaged in easy conversation. Walking up the steps Johnny retrieved his keys, unlocking the door, he invited her inside. 

He was about to offer Frost a drink when she suddenly pounced on him. Her lips latched onto his. It took him a second to recover and realize he should open his mouth. Her tongue slipped past his lips. Johnny’s hands frantically searched for the zipper on Frost’s dress as she began struggling with the buttons on his silk shirt. Feeling something small and metal, he succeeded in undoing the zipper. Pulling away from each other, they were both panting. Frost stepped further back and pulled her dress off. 

"HR?" Randolph's voice made him shudder and startle almost out of his seat. 

Hastily clearing his throat, HR quickly closed the document on his screen. "Yeah? Randolph?" 

Stepping further into the room, Randolph came around the desk and looked at the wallpaper on the computer screen. "I had the meeting with Oliver Queen rescheduled. Okay? And this time, don't be late." 

"Yeah, don't worry. I won't be late." HR began to fidget. The urge to keep writing was strong.

"Good." Randolph quickly turned and exited the room. 

Opening the document again and reading over his progress, HR couldn't help but wonder if this mystery woman was actually real or a figment of his imagination. Did it matter? Given enough time, HR knew he’d puzzle out an answer. And time was what he had. Tonight in his dreams he’d do his best to talk to his mystery woman - and if talking failed - he’d try active dreaming to finish the pleasurable make-out session he’d been writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DancesWithSeatbelts for helping with my grammar mistakes. 
> 
> It's not as long as I wanted but I think I might write one more chapter for it tell me what you think.


End file.
